1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having the functions of A-D conversion and D-A conversion as well as to an integrated circuit used therefor. More specifically the present invention pertains to a technique of processing high-frequency image signals.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an image processing apparatus, input analog image signals are converted into digital image signals by an A-D converter. The converted digital image signals undergo a variety of image processing operations and are subsequently returned to analog image signals through D-Aconversion. A resulting image is then displayed on a display device.
The frequency of image signals to be processed by such an image processing apparatus tends to be heightened with the recent advances in video technology. It is accordingly required to enhance the processing speed of the hardware circuit that actualizes the image processing apparatus with an increase in frequency of the image signals. The processing speed of the hardware circuit, however, generally depends upon the performances of the respective devices constituting the hardware circuit, so that it is difficult to process the high-frequency image signals.